Brand-New World
Brand New World is the eighth ending theme from the InuYasha anime. It is performed by V6, who also did the first opening theme, "Change the World". Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "Brand New World" A brand-new world, The beginning of a new dream, The journey will always Continue to take us to our goal. A Brand-new mind, Embracing the passion, Until the next door, to a world yet unseen So come on, and run! There is no trace of hope from the stars I've reached out to grab with my hand, Where do those as reckless as we want to be? * Being helpless in the crowd, doesn't mean I'm lonely, although I'm alone. If we're brought together, Time will show us where to go. * As it is, Let's go and try, One way to go and take on our mission Honestly, we'll Do it! Ready? We can reach the dream in the end. A brand-new world, The beginning of a new dream, The journey will always Continue to take us to our goal. A Brand-new mind Embracing the passion, Until the next door, to a world yet unseen So come on, and run! * Believe in the greatest joys Feel the bottomless suffering Be a spirit that wants to become tougher. And so don't stop and cry, Now, for sure, into the new day Those fragments that wanted my key So from the start I listen to myself. A brand-new dream, If it's a dream you'd like to come true, I'm sure you're one who will Spread your wings again Brand new days are opening; beyond the next door, Towards the glittering future, Come on, let's go! As it is, Let's go and try, One way to Go and take on our mission Honestly, we'll Do it! Ready? We can reach the dream in the end. A brand-new world, The beginning of a new dream, The journey will always Continue to take us to our goal. A Brand-new mind Embracing the passion, Until the next door, to a world yet unseen So come on, and run! |-| Nihongo= "BRAND-NEW WORLD" BRAND-NEW WORLD 新しい夢の始まり ゴール目指す旅は続いてゆくいつだって BRAND-NEW MIND 情熱を抱いて次のドアまで 今だ見ぬ世界へさぁ走れ 微塵もない望みの星にも この手伸ばし無理やり掴んだり 闇雲な僕等は何処に居たい？ 群れの中孤立してく意味 一人でも孤独じゃない訳 繋ぐなら時間は地図になる ありのまま LET'S GO AND TRY 進めよ閉めは ONE WAY あるがまま DO IT! READY? 最後は願いに届くんだ BRAND-NEW WORLD 新しい夢の始まり ゴール目指す旅は続いてゆくいつだって BRAND-NEW MIND 情熱を抱いて次のドアまで 今だ見ぬ世界へさぁ走れ この上ない喜び信じて 底なしの苦しみ感じて もっとタフになりたがる魂 それ行けに DON'T STOP AND CRY 今こそ INTO THE NEW DAY その欠片 WANTED MY KEY 最初に自分に聞くんだ BRAND-NEW DREAM 叶えたい夢があるなら 何度だって羽ばたけるはずさ君だって BRAND-NEW DAYS 開いている次のドアの向こう 輝く世界にさぁ行こう ありのまま LET'S GO AND TRY 進めよ閉めは ONE WAY あるがまま DO IT! READY? 最後は願いに届くんだ BRAND-NEW WORLD 新しい夢の始まり ゴール目指す旅は続いてゆくいつだって BRAND-NEW MIND 情熱を抱いて次のドアまで 今だ見ぬ世界へさぁ走れ |-| Rōmaji= "Brand-new world" Brand-new world Atarashii yume no hajimari Gooru mezasu tabi wa Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte Brand-new mind jyounetsu o daite tsugi no DOA made Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari yamikumo na bokura wa doko ni itai? * Mure no naka kouritsu shiteku imi Hitori demo koudoku ja nai wake Tsunagaru nara Jikan wa chizu ni naru * Ari no mama Let's go and try susume yo shimei wa One way Aru ga mama Do it! Ready? Saigo wa negai ni todoku n da Brand-new world Atarashii yume no hajimari Gooru mezasu tabi wa Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte Brand-new mind jyounetsu o daite tsugi no DOA made Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire * Kono ue nai yorokubi shinjite Soko nashi no kurushimi kanjite motto tafu ni naritagaru tamashii Sore yue ni Don't stop and cry Ima koso Into the new day Sono kakera Wanted my key Saisho ni jibun ni kiku n da. Brand-new dream Kanaetai yume ga aru nara Nando datte habatakeru hazu sa kimi datte Brand-New Days hiraite iru tsugi no doa mukou Kagayaku sekai ni saa, ikou Ari no mama Let's go and try susume yo shimei wa One way Aru ga mama Do it! Ready? Saigo wa negai ni todoku n da Brand-new world Atarashii yume no hajimari Gooru mezasu tabi wa Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte Brand-new mind jyounetsu o daite tsugi no DOA made Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire ca:Brand New World ms:Brand-New World zh:Brand-New World Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)